


confession

by i_write_sins_not_tragedies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multichapter, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_tragedies/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a maid at the Phantomhive manor. During a cold, you find out Sebastian sees you as more than a coworker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. confession

It was the first day of winter in the Phantomhive manor. Still too soon for snow but the cold was already very noticeable, specially for your not so strong health. You were at the kitchen cleaning the cutlery when a sneeze caught you off guard causing you to stumble back a little.

“Hey, are you alright?” Bard asked you with a hint of concern in his voice.

“I am.” You said sniffing. “Don’t worry, Bard it’s just the beginning of a cold.” You smiled faintly at the chef and turned around to leave the place since your work there was done.

“Take care!” Bard called at your back and you replied with an “I will.” As you waved your hand at him and headed to accomplish your other tasks.

As the day went by, you could feel the cold getting worse. Your head started aching and your nose was now a little red lump since you’ve been sneezing the whole day.You were feeling weaker and you hand't ate a thing all day for you also felt your stomach sick. All the servants and also your young master were starting to worry about you. As you served dinner, Sebastian couldn’t stop giving you concerned looks and you felt Ciel gently touching your arm.

“(y/n)” The boy called. “I can see you’re not feeling well. Go to your room and rest, you’ve already did enough today. Also, take tomorrow as a day off, it looks like you’re going to pass out at any given moment and I can’t have you working for me in such conditions.”

“I appreciate your concern, young master but there is no need.” You said slightly bowing your head. “I will be better by morning.”

“No.” Ciel replied. “If you work in the state you are right now, you’ll only cause trouble. Sebastian and Meyrin can take care of everything.”

You opened your mouth to protest again but no sound came out. You felt your legs giving up and before you hit the floor, strong but gentle hands held you in place. You looked up as your vision turned into a blur and Sebastian was the last thing you saw before passing out in the butler’s arms.

You woke up dizzy. You tried to force yourself to get up when you felt a piercing pain in your head and large hands softly pressed on your chest and on your back making you lie down again. You blinked a few times to make your vision clear and a blurred Sebastian appeared smiling at you.

“Sebastian…” You tried to say but it only came out as an almost inaudible whisper.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake, I was starting to get really worried.” The butler said still smiling and fixing your covers tucking you even more inside the sheets and making sure you were comfortable. “You slept for quite a bit.”

“I must… get to work…” Your voice was as faint as a murmur and Sebastian placed a tender finger in front of your lips silencing you.

“Shhhh” He hummed. His finger still softly pressed against your lips. “I can’t allow you to leave this bed, you’re too weak. Besides, it’s already late at night.”

That statement startled you. “What?” You managed to say as loud as your faint voice allowed you. “For how long have I been asleep?”

“Since yesterday night.” Sebastian calmly replied hoping his tone would ease your sudden agitation and placing his hand on your forehead “You had a fever last night. Your temperature lowered a bit but you’re still not able to leave this bed.”

“But… what about my duties?” you asked as a guilty expression started taking over your features.

“Don’t worry, (y/n), I’ve already took care of them for you.” The butler proudly said as he slid his hand through your face and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “Plus, the young master gave you the day off.” Sebastian’s hand was now caressing your cheek and your already rosy face became even more flushed.

“I guess the young master has also commanded you to take care of me.”

Sebastian smiled down and you could swear you saw a glimpse of light blush cross the butler’s cheeks. “Actually, he didn’t mention it. I was just very worried about you and I’m glad to see you’re doing fine now.” And with a sigh, he added. “It was a long night of worry.”

Your eyes widened in surprise as you asked “You stayed here the whole night?”

Sebastian gave you a fond look and spoke “I watched over you as best as I could. After finishing everything I didn’t leave your side, after all, I wanted to make sure you were well. Which reminds me.” Sebastian said helping you to sit down fixing the pillows behind you to make you more comfortable and reaching for the cart besides your bed. You didn’t realize it was there until Sebastian pulled a bowl and poured some warm soup inside. “You must be hungry, allow me.” The butler filled a spoon with the broth and brought it to your mouth and you opened allowing Sebastian to feed you. You didn’t realize how hungry you were till the warm soup slid down your throat and it felt like the most delicious meal you have ever had.

“Sebastian, it tastes so good!” You exclaimed with a smile feeling your strength already being restored.

“Why, thank you (y/n)!” Sebastian smiled back at you. “But it was Baldroy who prepared it, not me.”

“Bard?” You asked genuinely surprised. “Remind me to pick on him later for that.” You giggled and Sebastian laughed too.  
The butler fed you a few more spoons of the soup and as you took it, a single drop escaped from your lips and slowly rolled down to your jaw. You had already lifted your arm to wipe it off when you felt a hot pressure on the spot and with a hard blush on your cheeks, you took notice to what was happening. Sebastian Michaelis was kissing that single drop off of the corner of your mouth. You froze and stood still not sure of how to react but the kiss didn’t last longer. As sudden as it happened, it stopped and the butler was now facing the bowl of soup in his hands. His face showed a nice shade of red and that was the very first time you saw Sebastian acting embarrassed.

“Sebastian…” You called for him as your own face turned as red as a tomato.

“My apologies, (y/n).” Sebastian spoke in a low voice now looking at you but you could still see the confusion in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that, I beg you pardon for being so rude.”

“You weren’t rude…” You said lowering your eyes not daring to make eye contact. “Actually… I liked it.” You shyly added and blushed even harder.

Sebastian’s face lit up as he almost couldn’t believe his ears. “You… did?” And you nodded still facing the floor.

“Well then, I guess you won’t mind if I do this.” Sebastian gently lifted your head by your chin and pressed another soft kiss on your lips. You closed your eyes and gave in to the moment wishing it could last forever. When Sebastian finally released you, he spoke.

“I love you, (y/n). I always have since you first came to this manor. But… I thought you loved Baldroy, so I just kept my feelings for myself.” Sebastian blushed again and offered you a sweet and shy smile.

“Bard? Oh no, we’re just good friends. You… you are the one for whom I’ve been in love this whole time.” You blushed and reached for Sebastian’s hand. The butler took your hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it’s back.

“Thank you for looking after me, Sebastian.”

And with a soft kiss on your forehead, Sebastian said “I am always looking after you, my darling.”


	2. In the clouds

A couple days had passed since that day when you Sebastian confessed your feelings for each other. You were still in the clouds as you replayed his words over and over in your head and the feeling of his sweet kiss was still present on your lips. It all felt like a dream for you and, sometimes, you still had to remind yourself that it wasn't an hallucination caused by the fever you have had. You dreamily sighed, absently arranging the dishes and you were so distracted by your sweet memories you had forgotten you were standing on top of a small ladder, so you could reach the higher shelves. Attempting to move to the side you missed your step, stumbled and was about to fall on your back. You had your eyes shut tight as you waited for your inevitable collision with the ground, but it never came. Instead, you felt like you had stopped in mid air and before you could even open your eyes, you felt a warm soft pressure on your lips. You opened your eyes, one after another and your heart melted when you saw Sebastian smiling fondly at you.

"Sebastian..." You whispered surprised "How..."

Sebastian chuckled at the confused expression on your face and putting you back on your feet, he said "I'm always looking after you, remember?"

You slightly blushed at those words as they sent you back to the memories that nearly caused your fall and turning to the butler, you said with a smirk, playfully hitting the side of his arm with your small fist.

"Well, that was your fault."

"My fault?" Sebastian asked arching one of his brows "How come?"

You blushed hard as you lowered your eyes facing the floor and whispered out your answer

"I... I was thinking about you and got distracted..."

Sebastian laughed at how cute you sounded and placed a kiss on your forehead.

"I've been thinking about you too." He confessed. And with a sly smirk, he added "Please, try not to hurt yourself. I need you whole and well for tonight." With that being said, he gave you a wink and walked away.

You were left confused was you watched the butler's back until he was out of your sight. You hated how mysterious Sebastian was sometimes, but at the same time, that was actually one of the thing that drew you more to him. You had no idea what to expect for that night but you were sure that whatever it was, it was going to be amazing.

You spent the whole day trying to concentrate on your job but your mind kept wandering to those words, the way he smirked at you, his little wink...

"(y/n), what you're doing?" You heard Finny's voice as he stopped you from stepping on the freshly planted flowers and you backed up a little startled.

"Oh... I'm sorry Finny, I didn't see what I was doing." You smiled a little embarrassed as you apologised but the boy simply shook his head and giggled.

"Seriously, (y/n) I don't know what's happening to you today. Mey-Rin said she saw you walking into a wall three times!" And with a more serious tone, he added "Are you feeling alright? Is your fever back?"

You smiled at the concerned boy and shaking your head, you said "I'm fine Finny, don't worry. I'm just a little off today, but it's nothing."

"Take care." Finny said still slightly worried and you smiled nodding in response as you turned away to go back in the manor since you had completely forgotten what you had gone outside for. It was going to be a long, long day.

The night had finally came and still no sing of Sebastian. You looked for him everywhere but you couldn't find the butler. With a sigh, you headed to your bedroom sure that something must have happened. Maybe the young master had required his help so you just decided you were going to sleep and by morning you would try to ask Sebastian what had happened. you entered your room a little disappointed and when you were about to change into your nightgown, you saw a white rose resting on your bed and under the rose, you noticed a little note. You picked up the rose and brought it closer to your nose as you inhaled it feeling it's sweet scent. Your lips curved into a happy smile as you recognised Sebastian's beautiful handwriting. "Put on your finest dress and meet me in the garden. - Love, Sebastian" It said. Your heart pounded on your chest with excitement as you looked for the best dress you had in your wardrobe. Finally, you found a indigo one. It wasn't very elaborated but it was your favourite. You loved how it looked on you hugging your waist perfectly, falling in a beautiful gown and ending with little ruffles on it's hem. You put your hair down, since it was always arranged in a bun and turned yourself around to make sure you looked pretty. Holding the rose and the note, you left your room and headed for the garden as Sebastian had written. When you opened the manor's door, you felt your breath being taken away. There was a small table set for two, a candelabra was on it's center and illuminated a beautiful meal. Next to the table, there stood the butler, dressed all in his black suit as usual as he smiled at you. He walked in your direction and you felt your hart racing with every step he took closer. Stopping inches from you, he took your hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it's back as you blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." You confessed.

"That is impossible, my darling." Sebastian smiled fondly at you and frowning his brows a little, he added "I'm sorry I've made you think that."

You shook your head as response and looked up at him. "It's fine, I like the surprise."

Still holding your hand, Sebastian gently spun you around making the gown of your dress fly as it followed your motion.

"I had no idea you could look even more beautiful."

You blushed hard at those words and the butler laughed.

"Come, let's have our feast, shall we?"

You let yourself be escorted by the man and it all felt like a dream. Stopping at the table, Sebastian pulled the chair for you and you sat. He served you a glass of wine and went to serve you with food, but you stopped him.

"Sebastian, no." You said.

"Is it not to your liking?" The man asked genuinely worried.

"It is! It is, but... I don't want you playing the butler tonight. Please."

Sebastian smiled and said "I'm happy to serve you but if it's what you wish."

"It is." You replied. "Please, sit."

With that Sebastian walked around the table, took his seat and served himself a glass of wine too as you looked at him as if he was some kind of masterpiece. He caught your gaze and smiled at you.

"Still with your head in the clouds?"

"Hmm?" You asked a bit startled as you were caught off of guard and Sebastian laughed.

"My my, (y/n)..."

You both talked and laughed while you had your meal and you wished that moment could last forever. However, it was getting late and you both decided it was time to go bed. Sebastian got up from his seat and pulled your chair helping you to get up. He offered you his arm and said

"may I escort you to your room?"

You giggled and nodded as you enlaced your own arm with his and allowed him to walk you in.

The walk was silent, but it didn't bother any of you as you never felt awkward around each other. You stopped at the door to your room and Sebastian opened it for you and as you both walked inside, you turned to smile at him.

"I had a wonderful night, Sebastian. Thank you."

The man arched a brow and replied "Are we finishing it already?" He pulled you closer by your waist and with his lips mere inches from yours, he added "We still have the whole night to ourselves."

You started feeling hot. Hotter than you ever did and your cheeks were in flames.

"What do you have in mind, Sebastian?" You asked shyly and the butler smirked at you.

"You look lovely in this dress, (y/n). But I couldn't stop think how beautiful you would look without it."

You felt your heart racing, and for a moment you could swear it was about to burst right out of your chest. You wanted it, but at the same time, you were hesitant. Seeing the unsureness in your eyes, Sebastian offered you a loving smile and said "It's all right if you still don't feel like you're ready, you can take as much time as you want."

"It's not like that." You replied. "I'm just... I'm scared..." Those last words were but a whisper and you buried your flushed face on Sebastian's chest.

"Scared?" He calmly asked and you nodded. Your face still pressed hard against his chest.

He took your face in his hands and gently lifted your head making you look at him. He brushed a lock of hair away from your eyes and as he hugged you, he whispered

"It's okay, my darling. I love you, there is no need to worry."

you propped yourself on the tip of your toes and placed a shy kiss on the man's lips. He held your chin and kissed you back, slowly pushing his tongue inside your mouth. You allowed the intrusion and you closed your eyes as you tasted him and after a short while, you broke the kiss slightly panting.

"I-I don't know what to do." You said shyly and laughed out of your embarrassment but Sebastian found all of that adorable.

"I will show you what to do." The butler smiled fondly at you. "Why don't you start by undressing me?"

Your shaky hands attempted to unbutton his tailcoat, but you were so nervous, you failed a couple times. Sebastian took your hands in his and kindly helped you out, sliding it down his shoulders when he was done. The rest of his clothes didn't gave you as much trouble as you felt calmer and calmer due to how patient and kind the butler was being to you.

Now he stood fully naked in front of you and you let out a gasp. Sebastian had a slim figure but under his usual clothing, he had fine muscles you were dying to feel. His member was already hard and almost as an instinct, you went to drop on your knees but Sebastian held you in place.

"No." He said as he gripped your shoulders, firmly but never harsh. "Tonight it will be all about you."

You almost melted at those words and you felt his hot mouth on your neck. You tilted your head to the side and closed your eyes, giving in completely to him. Still kissing the side of your neck, Sebastian's hands reached for behind you and quickly undid the laces of your dress. He slowly slid it down your shoulders, feeling your soft skin as he did so and letting the gown fall to the floor. You stepped out of it and with a soft bite, he released your neck to move for behind you. Gently pushing your hair to the side, he started to undo your corset and the butler left small kisses on your back in the process. As he removed your corset, you attempted to cover your chest with your chest as by reflex but Sebastian gently pulled back your arms and in a velvety voice, he whispered in your ear

"Why are you hiding yourself from me, (y/n)? You're beautiful. I want to feast with every inch of you."

You gasped as a response and your gasp became a moan when you felt his hot hands, each one covering one of your breasts and squeezing them lightly as he licked and sucked on your ear lobe. His fingers played with your nipples and one of his hand slid down your belly as you felt a sharp pain on your neck. He suddenly swept you from your feet and held you in his arms as he walked towards the bed, kindly putting you on the mattress. You sat on it's end, your legs dangling on the edge and Sebastian knelt before you and took off your shoes first and then, he went for your stockings. He removed them slowly and teasingly, tasting your legs here and there. He buried his nose on your inner thigh and took a deep breath. You let out a cry when he sunk his teeth on your flesh and felt his hot tongue sliding all the way down to place a small kiss on your foot. With your body now fully exposed to him, Sebastian gently pushed you on the bed making you lay on you back. He spread you legs giving one more nice kiss on your inner thigh and with one last devilish smile, he buried his face in between your legs. You whimpered and moaned as you felt his hot tongue lick you all over making you even more wet.

"Sebastian!" You screamed in pleasure when he lightly bit your clit and swirled his tongue around it. But when you felt his tongue slipping inside of you, you felt like it was too much to handle. Gripping hard on his dark hair, your muscles tensed and you came. The pleasure taking over your body, a sensation you have never felt before but was too good to be described.

You barely had time to catch your breath as Sebastian was already crawling on top of you and you both moved together further on the bed.

"You are so beautiful, (y/n). I love you so much." Sebastian breathed out caressing your face. You were hot, panting, your hair clinging to the sweat on your blushing face but you knew Sebastian was telling the truth, you could see in his eyes how much he was in love with you. And so were you with him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, smashing your lips together into a heated kiss. You bit his bottom lip and he released a moan causing you to smile mid kiss but you stopped when you felt the dripping tip of his cock brushing against your entrance. You tensed up a little and Sebastian noticed it. He held your face in his palms and looking you deep in your eyes, he said

"(y/n). You know I won't do anything you don't want me to."

You nodded and swallowing, you replied "I know, I know... I want to but... I'm scared." You whispered the last words again and Sebastian leaned in to place a kiss on your forehead.

"I know you are... but listen, I will make you feel good, I promise." You nodded and shut your eyes tight, your arms still firmly wrapped around Sebastian's neck. The man positioned himself on your entrance and you felt his tip wet with pre cum slide all over it and when Sebastian was about to enter, he said

"If you want me to stop, just say the word."

You nodded once more and you felt a sharp pain when he penetrated you. You clenched your teeth with a grunt and were about to scream when Sebastian's mouth covered yours. You gladly accepted, taking in as much as you could from the kiss to distract yourself away from the pain. When he finally was fully inside of you, he gave you some time to adjust to his size. He broke the kiss, putting your foreheads together as you two breathed unrhythmically with one another. After a short while, you opened your eyes and found crimson ones staring back at you, ever so fondly you almost melted. You nodded your head as a sing for Sebastian to move and he did so. Slowly and carefully, making sure you were comfortable. You felt a bit awkward on the first thrusts but then you started to feel the pleasure you never knew was possible to feel.

"Sebastian..." His name escaped from your lips as you now moved your hips in accordance to his.

Sebastian felt your muscles relaxing and his thrusts became faster and harder. He hit you in a spot that made you scream louder than you ever did and he kept hitting you there until your body was shaking and twisting beneath him. You came for the second time, screaming his name and gasping for air. Sebastian came right after, filling your insides with his hot cum and you have never felt so whole.

He rolled to the side as you collapsed on the bed trying to catch your breath. Sebastian hugged you, bringing you closer to him and you sunk your face on his hot chest and rubbed your cheek on those fine muscles as a wide smile formed on your lips. After a quiet moment, you finally broke the silence and spoke in your sleepy voice

"You'll have to take extra care of me from now on, Sebastian. After this night, I don't think I will ever be able to get down from the clouds."

And with a loving smile, Sebastian watched you drift to sleep in his arms.


	3. I will never stop loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this as the last chapter, however, I may or may not still update it. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! ❤

It didn't matter how much time had passed since the beginning of your relationship with Sebastian, or how many nights together you have had after that first time, you were still completely head over heels for him. Sebastian always knew how to make you happy, he made you feel loved in a way nobody had ever did and, sometimes, you still had to pinch yourself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Everything was completely perfect, except for one thing: lately you had felt the butler growing more and more distant from you. He still cared for you, of course, but you noticed it was in a more... cold way. 

He eventually running into you around the manor wasn't as usual as before, He was always avoiding eye contact and you also realised he have been slipping away from all the moves you tried to make on him, always coming up with some kind of excuse. You were worried, of course, you couldn't think about anything you had possibly did to make him behave like this and, knowing how much he loved you, you started to assume it was the pressure of the work that was making him stressed, after all, working for the queen and her watchdog was no easy task. 

You tried many times to talk to him and ask if everything was okay but you could never draw a straightforward answer from him, as he always came up with some kind of excuse to slip away from it. Until the day you finally found yourself tired of this and decided to put an end on it, whether he was going to listen to you or not. With determined steps, you made your way to where you knew Sebastian was at this time of the day and, as you stormed inside the kitchen, the only one who seemed to notice your presence there was Bard who, taking notice of how infuriated you seemed to be, quietly mumbled "I'll leave you two alone" and walked out of the place. You found Sebastian calmly decorating a cake, not even bothering to take a glance on you and let you know he was aware of you standing there. As you stared at him, you crossed your arms over your chest and cleaned your throat waiting for a reaction. The butler finally turned his head towards you, quickly lowered his eyes and mumbled "Hello, (y/n)." 

"Is that it?" You said taking a deep breath and walking closer. "We haven't seen each other the whole day and that's just how excited you are to see me." 

"I'm busy, (y/n)" Sebastian replied turning his attention to the cake again. 

"You're always busy, Sebastian. You don't even look at me anymore... look at me." You uncrossed your arms and standing on your tip toes, you gently grabbed Sebastian's chin, making he finally look at you after a long time without eye contact. You stared at his eyes and he stared back, supporting your gaze and you felt your heart melting. He was so handsome and you loved him so much, but you pulled yourself together. You had come to him for answers and you were not leaving without them. 

"You have been avoiding me." You finally broke the short silence. "You have been coming up with more and more excuses to don't see me and you don't even want to tell me what's wrong." You let your hand go from his jaw and fall to your side. "I know that you have duties to the young master and the queen and I get that they are stressing and time consuming but I know it's not only that. Was it something I said, something I did? You realised you don't love me the way you thought you did? I am an adult, Sebastian, you can tell me those things, I will get it!" 

The butler only watched you. No words, no reactions, just his handsome face staring blankly at at you. You felt in the verge of tears with his lack of response. You were mad and frustrated and you wanted to slap his face for making you feel like that but you simply breathed in and said. 

"I get it. I'm sorry for wasting your time." And as you were just about to leave, you finally heard his voice. 

"No, wait." 

You stopped midway and as you turned back, you found Sebastian inches away from you. 

"Yes?"

"You're right, we need to talk." The butler said with a serious expression. "There are some things I need to tell you."

"Ah, so you finally decided to tell me what's wrong, I'm glad!" You said as a smiled started appearing on your face but it soon vanished again when you heard the words that followed. 

"Not now, though. Later, I will go to your room and we can talk more privately." 

"Sebastian." You held your index finger out for him. "If this is another excuse to slip away from it-"

"It's not." He cut you. "I promise you, it's not. Wait for me in your room." 

You nodded and as you were about to leave, he called you again "And (y/n)..."

"Yes?" You turned back once more.

Walking over to you, Sebastian held by your waist bringing you closer. He drew your face towards his and for the first time in days, your lips met in a kiss. You felt your head light and as he let go from you, he said "I will never stop loving you." 

***

It didn't have pass much time since your last conversation with Sebastian, the day was nearly by it's end and all your tasks were already finished. Making sure you had nothing more to work on, you headed for your room feeling a little anxious because now you would have the chance to have an actual conversation with Sebastian and find out what was really happening. 

You cleaned your own room as you waited for him. You never understood how a maid like you could be so messy but you hadn't even cleaned half of it when you heard a knock on your door. Since you were sure that it was Sebastian, you simply replied with a "come in" and the butler stepped inside your bedroom. At his sight, you stopped with the cleaning, straightened your back and crossed your arms over your chest as you looked at him with a dead serious face.

"Good thing you came early, we sure have a lot to talk." 

Sebastian smiled at you faintly, almost apologetically and said 

"You are always so sweet... I had forgotten how strict you actually are." 

You arched a brow in response and the butler shyly cleaned his throat. 

"I believe I haven't been a very good partner in the past few days and I believe you want to know why..." He started

As there were no response from you again, Sebastian simply sighed and shifting for a more serious tone, he said

"I think you should take a seat."

"No." You replied this time and Sebastian seemed a little surprised. "Whatever it is that you have to say, I can't take it." You finished and your voice sounded so determined that Sebastian slightly bowed and murmured 

"As you wish." 

As you still faced him with your arms crossed, Sebastian seemed to try to find the right words to say to you. It was a short uncomfortable silence that seemed to last forever when the butler finally said

"I am a demon." 

"What?" You almost laughed out that question as your arms now fell to your side and you gave Sebastian the most confused look you could manage to pull. 

"The reason I have been avoiding you is because I am a demon." He repeated himself as you just stared at him in complete disbelief.

"...Sebastian..." You spoke, concern taking over your features as you walked towards him "If you don't want to carry on with this relationship, you can just tell me. There's no need to come up with such ridiculous excuses... Are you sure you are okay? Maybe it's the stressing of the work, you can't be in your right mind right now." 

"You don't believe me..." 

"Sebastian, you know I love you but how do you expect me to believe in something like that?" 

At that response, the butler sighed and, reaching for his inside pocked, he pulled out a butter knife.

"I Think you don't leave me any choice, then." He spoke and as you curiously watched him, your heart froze when you saw Sebastian lifting the knife and sinking it deep into his palm, forcing it so down you could see the tip coming out from the back of his hand. 

"Sebastian, what the hell!?" You yelled in surprise, widening your eyes and running up for the butler. You didn't understand how he could remain so calm, his face not displaying even a hint of pain as you desperately tried help him in some way. In the middle of your despair though, you noticed something rather strange. There wasn't a single drop of blood coming out of his hand. Curiosity took over agitation and you were suddenly intrigued and amazed by the sight in front of you. 

"This... is a very good trick, Sebastian." You admitted with a slight smile

"This isn't a trick, (y/n)." The butler replied and he was so serious when he spoke, you were filled again with concern. 

"Sebastian... this was a very good and convincing trick, but please don't expect me to think it's true, it's impos-" 

You hadn't even finished talking when the butler suddenly grabbed your hand drew it to his own with the knife still in it. 

"Hold the knife." He commanded and all you did was stare, still not very sure of what was happening.

"Come on (y/n), hold the knife." He repeated and you hesitantly wrapped your fingers around it's handle. When you did so, Sebastian covered your hand with his own, pressing your fingers even more around the knife and making you slowly pull it off of him. You watched the whole action, your eyes widening with every inch that was pulled out of him and, your jaw dropped open when he held the whole knife in front of you, shiny and completely clean. Not a single sign of blood maculating the metal and, as you looked at his hand, you could see his flesh and skin going back to their normal places leaving the area flawless without a single mark. You couldn't believe your eyes and good thing Sebastian was holding you, or else, your legs would have had already given up. 

The butler noticed your shock and, taking you in his arms, he quickly crossed the bedroom and gently sat you on your bed. You were still too impressed to talk and a little bit shaky, so Sebastian simply knelt before you and patiently waited for you to calm down. 

After a short while of silence, you took a deep breath and finally said

"So... you were telling the truth." 

"I do not tell lies." Sebastian replied. 

"But... I don't understand." You said, making eye contact to the butler for the first time after his revelation. 

"What don't you understand, my darling?" He asked taking your hands in his and squeezing them lightly. 

"This." You answered lifting your and Sebastian's hands. "If you're a demon, shouldn't that mean you're not able to love? Shouldn't that mean you're not able to feel emotions at all?" 

"Ah, emotions..." Sebastian spoke. "That's a complicated part of the human's world. Indeed, demons don't have feelings, nor emotions, nor morals. But your world has quite in impact on us." 

"What do you mean?" 

The demon stood up and sat beside you on the bed. "It is not very likely that a demon in a human world starts to develop feelings and emotions however, I have been quite... invested into playing my role here. As a consequence, I have become more "human" than I had previously intended. I am now able to care, to be sad, to feel joy, to hate..." And lightly stroking your cheek, he added "and to love." 

You closed your eyes and smiled at that. "Should I believe you on that as well?" 

"I told you, my darling, I do not tell lies." Sebastian replied, still stroking your cheek with the tip of his fingers. 

"Should I be afraid of you?" You joked

"No." He said with a smile. "Not you." 

"I trust you, Sebastian." 

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that, (y/n)." The demon spoke and his smile became wider. "I was so afraid of you not wanting to see me ever again. But I also didn't want to keep hiding this from you so kept my distance while I sorted everything out." 

"I'm glad you decided to tell me that, Sebastian. But... there's still a thing I don't understand." 

"What is it, my darling?" 

"Why in the world would a demon come to the human world to become a butler?" You asked. "What are your true intentions here, Sebastian?" 

At that question, the demon's eye shone with a vivid colour of fuchsia and you found yourself even more drawn to him. 

"This is a question I still can't answer, my darling but I assure you, regardless of what I am, I will never stop loving you."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't have many chapters ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ


End file.
